winx_club_1fandomcom-20200215-history
Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure
'''Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure '''is a CGI animated film released in Italian October 29, 2010, sequel to Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom. In 2009, the movie was annouced under its working title, "The Magic is Back". Takes place after the events of the fourth season. Story The movie begins with a party at Alfea to celebrate the new year. The witches from Cloudtower are also there, and have pulled a prank on the fairies - the party food turns anyone who eats it into a frog. The Trix are there as well, and use this as a means of cover while they try to steal the Compass of Revealed Secrets. However, the Winx catch them and the two groups begin battling. While fighting, Darcy sneaks away to steal the Compass of Revealed Secrets from Alfea. She soon returns and the Trix disappear. Meanwhile, Bloom is on Sparks enjoying her life as princess. However, she is soon overwhelmed by her three maids, who make her realize how difficult life as a princess can be. After the maids attempt to feed her a live goldfish, she sets it free in an indoor pool. Daphne, Bloom's ghostly sister, appears and attempts to cheer her up. Afterward, Bloom's parents give her a horse named Peg as a present. While out riding, she finds Sky, so the two go for a ride. Upon returning to the palace, Sky proposes to Bloom. The Trix report their success in stealing the Compass of Revealed Secrets to the Ancestral Witches. The younger witches then receive their next mission, to use the compass to find Pixie Village, and destroy the Tree of Life's positive magic. On Eraklyon, Sky tells his father, Erendor, that Bloom accepted his proposal. Erendor forbids him, telling his son that sparks suffered because of him. He offers no further explanation, giving Sky a sealed scroll instead. The next morning, Bloom tells her parents that Sky proposed, and the wedding planning begins. However, later that night, Sky calls Bloom, telling her that they can't get married. Oritel hatches a plan to have Bloom married to someone else which does not sit well with Bloom. The rest of the Winx find out, through a news show, that Bloom is engaged. Upset that they weren't told, they travel to Domino to see her. Meanwhile, Sky attempts to get into the palace to explain, but is unable to get past the guards. The Winx arrive and force their way into the palace, and, finding Bloom upset at her maids, ask her about the wedding. This is the part when it is revealed that Flora is the princess of Linphea. Bloom denies knowing anything when Oritel arrives and says he has gathered some of the best princes the magic dimension has to offer ("on short notice, anyway."), much to Bloom's distress. None of the princes impress Bloom, until Sky, dressed as someone else, arrives. Oritel sees through his disguise before Sky can do any explaining, and bans him from Domino. Sky takes Bloom's horse and leaves. Upset, the Winx leave to Gardenia. Back on Magix, the Trix are using the Compass of Revealed Secrets to track down Pixie Village. The Winx girls' pixies attempt to stop them, but fail and are attacked. The Winx, now on Gardenia, feel this through their bond and pass out. The Trix succeed in destroying the positive half of the Tree's magic. On Earth, the Winx discover the loss of their powers and are able to briefly speak with Faragonda. The pixies have taken refugee at Alfea, and the Winx are told to stay on Earth for the time being. On Domino, Oritel is furious, until Marion shows him Erendor's confession. Elsewhere, the Winx settle into life on Earth. However, while out at a park, Oritel and Marion visit Bloom's adoptive parents, Mike and Vanessa. Mike shows them a few home videos to give them a taste of what her childhood was like, and Oritel decides to talk to Bloom. Meanwhile, Sky calls Bloom and tells her to meet him on Eraklyon. Bloom returns home, but loses her temper at Oritel instead of talking, before the Winx leave again. At the Tree of Life, the Ancestral Witches discover some positive energy still remains, and remember giving Erendor an hourglass with pollen from the tree inside, so they send the Trix to go get it back. On Eraklyon, the Winx meet up with the Specialists. The twelve of them board a flying ship that will take them to Avram, the city that holds the pollen from the Tree. During the flight, Sky explains what his father did that caused so much tension. While the Company Of Light was away, in exchange for Eraklyon's safety, Erendor allowed the witches to attack Domino without a fight. The witches then gave him the hourglass, which would serve as protection from the world-shattering dark energy blast should they destroy Domino. After visiting the ruined Avram, Erendor broke the hourglass in remorse and released the Tree's pollen, which took form as a sapling that the Winx now seek. After a failed physical training session, the Winx and Specialists are attacked by evil hologram versions of themselves, created by the dark magic residue on Avram. Eventually the holograms disappear as a storm tears the ship apart. They manage to land safely on Avram and continue on foot. Back at Eraklyon's palace, the Trix force Erendor to reveal the location of the Tree's magical flower. The Winx make it to the heart of Avram, but Sky and Bloom are separated from the others. While trying to find their friends, the buildings around them begin to close in. The two fall into the sky, but land safely on another level. The two are reunited each other and Peg as the city begins to fall apart. They manage to ride to safety, finding the Tree's flower. Meanwhile, the others are attacked by Darcy and Stormy. Oritel arrives and a fight begins. Icy arrives with an unconscious Erendor, but is quickly called away by Belladona, the lead Ancestral Witch. Icy takes Erendor to the flower and tosses him into a pit, but he is saved by Oritel. However, Icy blasts the two right back in, but they grab a ledge. While trying to destroy Bloom, Icy accidentally destroys the flower, releasing all the positive magic at once, causing the Winx to regain their powers and transform into Believix. Oritel and Erendor are also saved. Peg eats some of the leaves from the tree and sprouts wings and a horn, becoming a horned Pegasus. After attempting to fight, the Trix are punished by having their bodies taken over by the Ancestral Witches, creating the self-titled Super Trix. During an intense duel between Super Icy and Bloom, Bloom is knocked down and Erendor takes the blow, saving Bloom but killing himself. Prompted by this loss, the Winx use a convergence attack on their enemies (after Oritel, riding Peg, used his sword to weaken and distract the Witches), destroying the Ancestral Witches and severely weakening the Trix. This final attack uses the last of the positive magic released in the area, aside from a small amount stored in Oritel's sword. He uses this magic to revive Erendor, which also brings the Tree back to life and returns Avram to its previous state. The Winx, Specialists, Oritel and Erendor return home. On the way back the Winx who once again captured the Trix, tie them up on the ship's mast and tease them all the way back.